A Chameleon In China
by ThisIsAnAltAccount
Summary: It's been 5 years since Cammie and her friends graduated from the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. And Cammie has been called alongside 3 other operatives to go undercover...in China.
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

**Author's Note**

**I obviously do not own the Gallagher Girls series. If you have any suggestions for this story, feel free to PM me. I will be updating this story hopefully three times a week (Friday, Saturday, Sunday) with a new chapter on each one of those days.**

"Do you understand what I've told you so far?"

I nodded, reciting the details of the meeting in my head (Which lasted 1 hour, 23 minutes, and 32 seconds). He kept staring at me, clearly not believing me. He sighed and handed me a file with a fat _CLASSIFIED_ stamp on it.

"This will be your cover , remember every detail, your life depends on it."

"Yes, sir." I answered as I took the file from him. I got up from my seat and started to exit, when he spoke again.

"And ...be careful."

"I will." I answered. Then I opened the door, and walked out.

Just 23 seconds after I exited, I saw Bex rush towards me with a huge smile on her face.

"Cammie! Cammie!" she shouted, I could practically see the energy running through her.

"Calm down Bex." I said, laughing.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so excited. We're finally gonna be working together on a _real field operation_. I thought it would never happen."

"Wait, what do you mean 'we're gonna be working together'. On what?"

Bex's face morphed into a confused frown, she stared at me as if she was in disbelief that I hadn't known that she and I would be working together on this mission.

"Well, MI6 and the CIA are both sending 2 operatives on this mission, and, you probably guessed by now, but, I'm one of the MI6 operatives. Didn't he tell you when you were in that room being briefed? I though the whole point of that meeting was to fill you in on these details."

"I knew about MI6 and the CIA's co op, but he didn't bother telling me who I would be working with, I'm just gonna assume that information is in this file."

I said, holding the file so she could see it.

"Oooh, speaking of files, have you read your cover yet?"

"Not yet, I'm going to as soon as I get back home." I answered. Bex nodded in response, and hugged me goodbye, and I made my way outside the facility. The facility was right under a Walmart, hidden from the eyes of the public. I made my way to the parking lot, my mind reciting what I was told during the meeting.

"_Hello , I see you got the memo in time."_

_**I nodded.**_

"_Excellent, please take a seat and get comfortable, this will take a while."_

_**I did as I was told and sat down in the seat across from him, with nothing but a desk separating us.**_

"_Now, I do apologize that you were called on such short notice, but this particular operation is...dangerous to say the least, and we needed our best."_

_**I held back a smile at this, pleased with this compliment. He must've known how I was feeling, because his next set of words were cautionary ones.**_

"_Don't get cocky , getting cocky is how many agents have gotten caught in the past. You must keep your mind focused."_

_**I nodded again, embarrassed at my mistake. His face had a satisfied look once he realized I understood my mistake just as well as he did, and he continued on.**_

"_Now, like I said in the beginning, this operation is an incredibly dangerous one. The CIA have teamed up with MI6 for this operation, and as such, you and one other CIA operative will be working with 2 operatives from MI6."_

_**I started to ask who my fellow operatives would be, when he cut me off and said**_

"_Don't worry, you'll find out in time for the mission. Now back to the debriefing. Like I said, you and 3 other operatives will be going on this mission, you will be going...to China." __**he said, with a sly smile on his face as he saw the surprise in my face, which was not good, since a good spy shouldn't be surprised. Ever.**_

A drop of water on my shoulder stopped my cheerful memories as I realized it was starting to rain, and that I was standing in the middle of the parking lot. I walked over to my Ford Taurus, which was the most average and non special thing car I could find without Macey having a mental breakdown at my "Poor choice of style in my personal transportation." Sure, I could've gotten something a lot nicer, but that also meant it would stick out more, and they didn't (and still do) call me the Chameleon for nothing.


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

**Author's Note**

**Hi, I'll be updating with one more chapter after this today. Be sure to review and tell me if you like my story.**

The window wipers moved furiously in front of me, wiping the water away as I made my way home. As I drove, I thought of the Gallagher Academy, the Circle of Cavan, Liz, everything. I thought of everything. And I missed everything. The loud honking of a truck broke me out of my trance, as I realized that I was driving at 20 miles per hour and that there was practically a line of cars behind me, stuck behind my slow driving. I hit the acceleration pedal, and drove off. Madame Dabney would not have approved of my driving skills.

A warm feeling washed over me as I saw the silhouette of my house appear in the distance as I drove up the hill it stood on, isolated from everyone else. I liked it that way, it reflected the chameleon inside of me. The garage door opened when it detected my car, the lights from my headlights illuminating the inside as I slowly made my way into it. I could hear the loud metallic sound of the garage door closing behind me as I got out of my car, and went into my house. My home.

My house was dark and open, which meant that I was always on guard whenever I entered. Because who knows, maybe this would be the day an assassin would try to kill me because of a former mission. After all, didn't change his face every year for nothing. I cautiously made my way to the light switch, and flicked it on. My eyes were nearly blinded in the sudden illumination of the house. I scanned the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. I sighed in relief once I was sure that nobody was there, and nothing had been tampered with. I made my way to the refrigerator and took out an old sandwich and sat down at the dining table, and started to read the file.

**OPERATION CO OP**

**Case:** There are suspicions that a group of Chinese are attempting to assassinate high ranking members of the United States government, as well as the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. The CIA suspects that they operate in a hidden base in Beijing. It is unclear if they have government support. You and 3 other operatives are to go undercover in Beijing and infiltrate the group, and capture anyone involved, however, leaders of this operation are priority.

**Cover:** You will be undercover as Lucy Smith, an American businesswoman there with her sister Lily Smith (Rebecca Baxter) and 2 friends, Paulina Johnson and Sophia Williams (Aurora Jones and Emma White), who are also all businesswomen coming with you on this business trip. You dislike brussel sprouts and raw fish, but love to eat everything else. You have no allergies. You will be staying in the Beijing World Hotel, a four star hotel that opened only 3 months ago.

**Details:** You will be provided with a jet by MI6 that will take you to Beijing on the 8'th of September.

I put the file down once I was done reading. I had already memorized it anyways. Tonight was gonna be busy. My internal clock told me it was 6:23 PM, and I knew preparing would be easier said than done. Though maybe not, since I did know someone who could help me prepare.

"I'm so glad you called me to help you. Who knows what you might wear if you hadn't called me."

"Are you here to help me, or just insult me Macey?" Macey shrugged in response, and I rolled my eyes. She took my hand and dragged me towards her car, which she definitely did not have the "Chameleon mentality" when she got it, since her car was a a fancy Tesla. I opened the door and got into the back seat, while Macey got into the driver's seat and started driving.

"Uhh, Macey, where are we going?"

"To get you some clothes."

"I mean, _where_ are we going, I know that we're getting clothes."

She just shrugged again. I decided to just go to sleep, and worry later.**  
**

I was woken up by a painful slap to the face.

"Oww. Macey, did you have to do that…"

She smirked in response, and I rolled my eyes again, and got out of the car, rubbing my cheeks in pain.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Last chapter for the day (probably)! Be sure to review and tell me your thoughts.**

As I followed Macey into the store, I felt butterflies in my stomach. All around me racks of clothes surrounded me, full of beautiful dresses and clothes, which seeing the look on Macey's face, I would be trying on a large majority of. I felt like vomiting. I may have been trained to take on armed assassins, but I was definitely _not _trained to take on shopping for clothes with Macey McHenry.

"Oooh, Cammie. Try this on!" she squealed, holding up a white collared blouse. I looked at it in disbelief. I would _never _wear that, but Lucy Smith would. I sighed and took the blouse from her, and made my way to a changing booth. When I came out Macey immediately smiled at me.

"You look fabulous." she complimented. Then she handed me a black miniskirt to try. I took it, and walked back to the booth. This was going to be one hell of a long shopping session.

Macey looked at me, puzzled, as I added 2 plain white shirts and black pants. She looked at me, then pointed to the added items with an expression that said _Explain._

"Look Macey, I am NOT going to spend the entire time in a miniskirt, collared blouse, dress, or whatever else you got me. I will literally _die _if I don't have at least _some _comfortable clothes."

This time it was Macey who rolled her eyes as she handed the boy at the cash register her credit card, who was staring at Macey the whole time, as most boys do when they are in the presence of Macey McHenry. His face turned red when he saw Macey staring at him, and he proceeded to bag up the items, and handed the bag to her quickly, and turned back, muttering "I have to go the bathroom." Macey just casually grabbed my hand and walked out of the door with me, acting as if this was an everyday occurance, which, now that I think about it, probably was.

It was 8:23 PM when we arrived back at my house. I thanked Macey for her more than enough assistance, and hugged her goodbye. I went up to my bedroom, and laid all the clothes on my bed. 2 _sleeveless_ red dresses, 4 black miniskirts, 4 white collared blouses, and the 2 shirts and black pants I had added last minute for my own safety. I looked at the beautiful apparel that was before my eyes. A few years back, I would've felt incredibly out of place and ugly in these outfits, but it was different now. Now, I didn't feel like Cammie Morgan, Gallagher Academy freshman, I felt more like Cammie Morgan, daughter of Rachel Morgan, CIA Field Operative. In short, just like my mom, I looked and felt beautiful.

My internal clock told me it was 5:00 AM when I woke up, sharp. Today was the day that I would be leaving to go undercover in China. A jolt of excitement went through my body as I picked up the travel bag I had packed the night before and slung my purse over my shoulder. I made my way downstairs and searched around in my purse for my car keys, when I heard a loud car horn outside of my house. I went to my front door and opened it and walked out. I was greeted by the sight of a black limousine in front of my front yard, with Bex and another girl inside, whom I assumed to be one of our fellow operatives. I rushed over to the limo, smiling, and got inside, where Bex immediately crushed me in a strong hug. Seriously, that girl's crush could be used to knock out an enemy agent.

"Bex, you're...crushing...me." I gasped, and she let go of me with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry Cammie, I told you yesterday about how excited I was." she said with her thick british accent.

"It's fine, next time, do it to an enemy operative, and not a friendly one." I responded, giggling.

"Alright, I promise."

I looked over at the girl sitting next to Bex. She had blue eyes, straight brown hair, near perfect skin, and a beautiful body.

"Hello. I'm Cammie, it's so nice to be able to work with you." I said, barely able to stop myself from yelling _WHO ARE YOU AND HOW IS YOUR SKIN SO SMOOTH._

"Hi, I'm Aurora, or should I say, _Paulina Johnson_." she replied, giggling. I opened my mouth to respond to her when Bex started speaking to me.

"Yeah, this is Aurora, she's with MI6, she's brilliant, and I mean that in more of a Joe Solomon brilliant then a Liz Sutton brilliant." she said, smiling.

I nodded.

"What about Emma? Where is she?" I asked.

Both of them shrugged at the same time in response. It was seriously creepy.

"Maybe we're meeting up with her at the airport." Aurora suggested. I just agreed with her, and decided to just enjoy the ride and not overthink it.

The ride to the airport was a loud one. I mean, seriously, who knew three girls in one car could make so much noise. I thought my eardrums were going to burst half the time. Bex was practically jumping up and down from excitement, while Aurora just sat there trying to calm her down, laughing with me at how excited Bex was. When we arrived at the airport, the driver told us where to go to meet our fourth and final operative Emma. Aurora gave me a _I told you so _look as we went through the automatic sliding door, since during the ride, I suggested out of worry that maybe Emma had been kidnapped, and I had to say, I was slightly disappointed to find out that we wouldn't have to go in and rescue her from a secure detention facility. Me and Bex followed Aurora to the location the driver had told us, chatting the whole time.

"Oh Cam, I'm so excited. I mean, this is our first official mission together. Mind you I said _official_, those Gallagher Academy sneak out missions don't count."

"What about the time we interrupted a CIA op?" I asked, remembering Rome and the Circle of Cavan. Bex just laughed and said

"Not sure if getting yelled at by fully trained spies should count as a mission."

The location the driver had told us to go to was a cafe located on the third floor of the airport called the "Delicious Cafe", which was one of the most cliche names I'd heard of. We waited for around an hour, which mostly consisted of Aurora twirling her hair and Bex furiously saying "I swear to god, I'm going to kill this girl." every 5 minutes. After another 10 minutes, I noticed someone's shoes walking over to us, and I lifted my head up from the table to see Emma, and also to stop Bex from inflicting any harm on her. But what I saw wasn't a girl walking over to us. No, it was a guy that was walking towards us. My jaw hit the floor as he finally reached our table.

"You - you're not a...girl, o - or Emma." I stammered, sounding like a fool.

He just smirked and said "Smart observation, Gallagher Girl."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Hi, I'll try to add a short chapter on the weekdays that's not Friday. No guarantees like the weekend though. Might write one more chapter today. If you have any suggestions or thoughts, feel free to leave a review and tell me.**

Time seemed to freeze. My palms started sweating, and my jaw hung open as Zach Goode just stood in front of me, smirking. God, I wanted to hate that boy so much, but I couldn't. I loved that boy way too much. _Snap out of it Cammie, you're a trained operative for crying out loud_ I thought. I looked back at Bex and Aurora for some sort of support in my current mental state, but all I saw was Aurora trying to hold in laughter, and Bex looking at me like _he's your crush, not mine_. I wanted to kill those two right now. Zach just kept on smirking, clearly pleased at my discomfort and how idiotic I looked right now. I opened my mouth to say something, _anything_, but of course nothing came out.

"Looks like you've lost your ability to speak, Gallagher Girl." he said, still smirking. He then walked straight past me to talk to Bex and Aurora, who were laughing hysterically. I just stood there, still unable to process what had just happened. For a solid 5 minutes I just stood there as Bex and Aurora talked with Zach about the mission behind me. My brain eventually caught up with what had happened, and I realized that my mouth was still hanging open, and people passing by were staring at me. I shut my mouth, my face turning red as a tomato, and turned to confront Zach. I went over to him, slightly mad that he had publicly embarrassed me like that, and started to open my mouth to talk to him, when he held me and kissed me. On the lips. For a good 30 seconds. Oh. My. God. I swear to god that I could feel my anger actually melt away, as I just embraced his hug.

"I've missed you Gallagher Girl. I've missed you." he whispered into my ear.

"I...I've missed you too." I whispered back, still unable to believe what had just happened right now. He let go of me, and gave me a genuine smile, and I smiled back!

"Look, I hate to break up your reunion lovebirds, but we need to get onto the Jet in 10 minutes, or we're going to be in trouble, which will _definitely _take more than 10 minutes." Bex said, bringing my brain back to reality. I grabbed my bag and motioned for them to follow me, I was _not _going to be late for an op, not even for Zach.

The jet was extravagant and _extremely _over the top, even Macey would think this was too much. The inside of the jet was white and gold with seats that had actual leather, super soft cushions, just all the bells and whistles.

"Wow." I whispered. Bex was smiling, clearly pleased at how MI6 was able to surprise us. I took a seat near the window. I felt as if I was in bed as I sank into the seat, I don't think I've ever been happier to be a spy then I was now. Zach took the seat next to me, which was irritating, since I don't think he _can't _be annoying. He looked at me and smirked, I rolled my eyes. This was going to be one long flight. Bex and Aurora were sitting next to each other directly in front of us. I tapped Aurora's shoulder and asked

"You mind switching seats? I don't feel like sitting next to a chimpanzee for the next 18 hours."

Zach pretended to look hurt, and Aurora just shrugged and said "Sure." I picked up my bag and got up to switch seats with her when Zach also stood up and blocked my way out.

"Zach…" I warned. The annoyance was practically oozing out of my voice by now. He just smiled, and leaned in and kissed me. I was taken aback, and he stopped and smirked at me. God that smirk was annoying. He finally got out of his seat so I could go in front, behind him, I could see Aurora pretending to gag, mouthing "Get a room." I stuck my tongue out at her. I guess I was still a child at heart. I took my new seat next to Bex, right as the captain and crew made a few announcements about safety or whatever. I was especially offended when the crew explained how to use a parachute in case we were shot down, did they take me for some second class spy? I could see from Bex's face that she was just as offended as I was, though she tried to take a lot more action then I did. Eventually the crew was done and the plane started moving. Not even a minute after we took off she started chatting with me.

"So Cam, what do you think we're going to have to do? You think we'll have to infiltrate the government?" she theorized, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

This was going to be one interesting flight.


	5. Chapter 4

_3 years ago_

"Z...Zac...Zach." I sniffled. Zach turned around to look at me, there was a sadness behind both of our eyes.

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl. I'll be back someday. I promise." he answered. There wasn't a smirk. No irony in his voice. It was genuine, and it warmed my heart. I looked at him, and gave a slight smile behind the tears

"One last one." I said. And Zach nodded. He locked me in a hug, and I embraced it, as both our lips met. For a moment it seemed that everything was fine, that nothing was wrong. For a moment, the world had stopped. But the cold mist of reality had taken out the fire of hope, as the sound of the car's horn broke the moment. I could feel the sadness and tears building up again as Zach gave me one last kiss, and walked away.


	6. Chapter 5

I slowly ate my waffle...well, my third one to be exact. Until the crew announced that the breakfast bar was open, I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

"So Cammie, how are you and Zach?" Bex asked, her mouth stuffed full of pancakes.

"Look, I'm glad he's back, but..." I trailed off as I pushed my plate away from me, no longer hungry or in the mood to eat. Bex just nodded sympathetically. She was perhaps the only one that understood how I felt.

I looked at the screen ahead of us. 12 hours left. I groaned. I turned to Bex to talk with her since she seemed to share my boredom.

"So, how's MI6?"

"Oh, it's awesome. I love being able to work in the UK now." she said. I hadn't realized until then how much thicker her British accent was since we'd last met.

"How's Liz and Macey?" Bex asked.

"They're doing well. Liz is perfectly fine in research in development, she's made some really cool and deadly stuff." I could see Bex's eyes light up when I said the word "deadly".

"Bex…" I said before she could start interrogating me on what this "deadly stuff" was.

"Sorry, go on." she apologized.

"Macey, she's joined the Secret Service, which shouldn't be that surprising. She took a bullet for the president once." Bex nodded her head.

"I have to use the bathroom." I said as I got up and walked towards the back of the plane.

I never thought I'd utter the words "This bathroom rocks", yet here I was, doing exactly that. The bathroom was basically a bedroom. It had a bathtub, toilet, shower, and sink that probably cost more than all my belongings.

Bex was in deep sleep when I returned, snoring loudly. That girl slept like a bear in hibernation. I took my seat next to her, and closed my eyes until I dozed off, joining her.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note**

**Sorry that the chapters have been kind of short. I'll try to release some long ones on Sunday and Monday. Hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

"She's so cute when she's sleeping."

My eyes slowly opened as I woke up from my sleep to see Aurora and Bex giggling at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I said, still tired.

"Zach. I love you Zach." Bex said in a mocking voice.

"Kiss me Zach." Aurora chimed in, mirroring Bex's voice.

I listened to the two in horror, as my brain started to realize what I had done while I was asleep. I could feel my cheeks turning red as I got up quickly to grab my bag, looking down at the floor. I could feel Aurora and Bex still giggling behind me. I decided to risk a look around the plane. My heart pounded as my eyes darted around the plane, praying my eyes wouldn't meet Zach's. Surprisingly, Zach was nowhere in sight. I sighed in relief.

"Don't worry Cam, he didn't hear anything. I think." Aurora said, reassuring me.

"Let's just get moving." I muttered, grabbing both their hands and dragging them along with me.

"Uhh Cammie, do you know where we're going?" Bex asked as I walked aimlessly through the busy airport. It had just now come to my attention, that no, I had no idea where we were going.

"I mean, we should go…" I started before I was cut off.

"That way, Gallagher GIrl."

I almost jumped up into the air. How and where had Zach appeared from? I looked at Zach, who was pointing at the opposite direction we had been going.

"We gotta go through customs after all. Remember your cover." he added, before walking away. Aurora and Bex looked at me like _you coming or what?_ I snapped back to reality and nodded and hurriedly followed Zach.

Bex was yawning as I stepped out of customs. Honestly, it was so easy that I think Bex was a little offended at how easy it was. According to Bex, the CIA had provided transportation to take us to our hotel. With every step I could feel the energy in me building up. The walk outside the airport should've been easy, but Aurora kept trying to view every item in every clothing, makeup, handbag, shoes, and jewelry store in the airport. I should introduce her to Macey sometime, they could spend hours shopping together. Eventually we managed to make it through outside without spending a thousand dollars on a brand new wardrobe for her. A limousine was waiting for us outside, which seemed like it was made out of dirt compared to the jet we were just on, even with the leather seats and all the space available. Bex whistled.

"A lot nicer than what MI6 provides us,"

I looked at her in disbelief.

"For ground transportation I mean." she quickly added. I sighed and got into the car.

The ride was an interesting. Aurora and Bex made sure that I would have to sit next to Zach. I swear to god, I was going to strangle them when we got to the hotel. Zach just smirked at me as I reluctantly got into the seat next to him.

"What's up Gallagher Girl?"

"Zach, can you not."

"Why? Didn't you want me to kiss you?"

Those words stopped me. My cheeks turned bright red as I avoided making eye contact and stammered.

"Ho...how."

"Spy." Zach said while pointing at himself, with the most annoying smirk. I felt like I was back at the Gallagher Academy, meeting Zach for the first time. Aurora and Bex wasn't much help as they just watched me getting embarrassed as if this were some movie. I felt like getting out and running away. Unfortunately, the driver chose that moment to start driving, ultimately thwarting my ingenious plan. With no other options available, I sank down into my seat, and tried to be a Chameleon.


	8. Chapter 7

"So Cammie. Could you tell me more about the uh...deadly stuff Liz has been making?" Bex asked in a careful tone. I turned away from her, still irritated at her and Aurora. Sadly, Bex wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Cammie, come on, just tell me. Please. I have level 5 clearance." I felt like punching her in the face, though that might not be a good idea since she would probably punch back.

"Stop it!" I hadn't meant to snap. I really hadn't, but I had. Bex looked at me, and nodded, I could tell she was hurt, maybe not deeply hurt, but hurt nonetheless. The rest of the ride was a silent one, and I knew that it was because of me. I sank down even deeper into my seat, never in my life had I wanted to be more hidden, and never in my life had I felt more exposed.

"Wow." Aurora gasped. For the first time in an hour, I looked up, and I was glad I did, because outside the window was a beautiful building, which was huge. Aurora opened the door and walked out, even the way she walked was perfect. The rest of us followed, Zach whistled, clearly impressed, and said what we were all thinking.

"Let's go inside."

I have to say, the CIA and MI6 made sure that if we were going to be doing highly dangerous (and possibly illegal) activities in China, we were going to have at least a comfortable place to stay in. The room was huge, it was basically an apartment flat, but maybe with three times as much space. There were 4 huge beds in the middle of the "room" in a circular pattern, a kitchen, dining room, fridge, _everything_. Aurora threw her bag onto the floor and jumped onto a bed, yelling "This one's mine!". I laughed as I did the same with my bag and jumped onto the bed next to her's, shortly followed by Bex doing the same next to me. Zach picked up our bags and put it on the table, before going into the bathroom, announcing that he had to take a shower, and that we were lucky that we had someone as kind as him to move our bags. He walked into the bathroom, and the sound of the shower echoed throughout the "room". Aurora and Bex rolled their eyes while I got a cup of instant noodles out of my bag, which I have learned is _essential _for any op. It was 5:28 AM, and I was hungry. Aurora and Bex must've also been hungry since they wandered into the kitchen where I was pouring water onto the powder and noodles.

"Smells good." Bex said as she and Aurora both took a cup from the bag next to my feet, both pouring the powder and water into the cup.

After 3 minutes of torturous waiting, the noodles were done, and me and the girls sat down at the dining table and ate, talking.

"How long do you think this will take?" Aurora asked, her mouth full of noodles.

"I don't know. I'm assuming it'll take a while though." Bex answered, her mouth also full of noodles. I sat there eating my noodles like a hungry wolf when I realized something.

"Guys. The shower isn't on."


End file.
